Campione Reduxe
by KenColtheart
Summary: What would happen to Godou if he already met Salvatore Doni earlier before he become a Campione. (Disclaimer: Please don't even think I own Campione. I have nothing to do about it. I do not own Campione.)


"Normal"

"English"

"_Italian"_

[Authority]

"_[__Incantation/spell words__]"_

'_scriptures'  
_

_- Story Start -_

**Riiing…..riiing…..riiing….**

"Hello? This is Kusa-" said the teenager with black hair, but before he could finish he winced by the tone at the end of the line making him put the phone away from his hurting ear.

"YO GODOU! HOW'VE YOU BEEN MY DEAR FRIEND?" said the cheery and loud voice at the phone but after his sentence the teenager now identified as Godou cut of the line by hanging up the phone.

"Tch. Can't even make a normal call. How troublesome." Said Godou slightly annoyed but in his face you could see a small smirk. After a few minute Godou's phone ring again. Clicking the button waiting for the person to speak.

"That hurt Godou. Do you really have to hang-up on me?" said the person at the phone in a jokingly hurtful tone.

"It's because your being an idiot, idiot-Doni." Said Godou to the now identified as Doni.

"Hahaha, Sorry but I could not help it. It's been a while since we spoke with each other." Said Doni back in his cheerful voice but not loud as before.

Gaining a small tick mark at his forehead Godou replied in slight irritation.

"How could it be too long? We spoke with each other just two days ago!" said Godou trying to calm his irritation.

"Hahaha. Well for me it is too long. But let's get to the main reason I called." said Doni turning to a tone of more serious conversation. Attracting Godou's attention, seriousness etch in his face.

"What? What happen? Is it another Heretic God? Divine Beast?" said Godou eager for the topic.

"I need your help my friend." Said Doni still in serious tone.

"I'll do what I can as long as its within my power." Said Godou in a solemn but serious tone. Doni then proceed to tell Godou his problem.

"You see Godou, I'm in America right now looking for a certain hero. You know who it is right?" said Doni.

"Yeah I know, it's John Pluto Smith. What about him? Are you in trouble from him?" said Godou with slight worried tone.

"Nonono….it's not about him but….you see right now I'm relaxing here at this beautiful park and my problem is…." Said Doni who keeps dragging his sentence making Godou more anxious.

"Is….." said Godou eager for the topic.

"I can't decide." Said Doni

"Can't decide what? Just say it already." said Godou gaining a tick mark again on his forehead for the long topic.

"Vanilla or Mint?" said Doni with a tone of slight confusion.

"What?" said Godou in a confuse state.

"You see there's an ice-cream vendor here and since I'm relaxing I thought, why not get one. Sooooo…which should I get?" said Doni back to his cheery self. But then the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello? Godou? Can you hear me?" said Doni still very cheery. On the other hand Godou has been fuming and cursing Doni. A few seconds later, he called back with one word.

"Mint." Said Godou then before Doni could say his thanks he hang-up.

This got Godou thinking about his first encounter with Doni. Which gives him a nostalgia.

~Flashback~

"Oni-chan let's go." said the girl with two bun style hair on her hear.

It was summer break, and the Kusanagi household went overseas for a holiday. Right now they are currently at Sicily, Italy. Due to their grandfather's work as a university professor teaching mythology he gained a lot of connection. This trip included apparently it was a trip given to their grandfather from who-knows-who saying they don't want it anymore. The people in this trip from the Kusanagi household are Kusanagi Ichirou, Shizuka and Godou.

"Okay I'm ready." Said Godou his voice are border line of anxiety and excitement.

Due to their grandfather's antics the siblings are currently alone. Even though it's just the two of them their not worried at all. Well especially Godou since from the early age he's been somewhat of a genius, he can speak 25 different language and he excels at athletics. Shizuka on the other hand even though she's normal she's alright as long as Godou is around. The two has been sight-seeing as well as trying variety of food. At the end of the day they met up with their Grandfather. While Shizuka and Ichirou are going back on the hotel Godou decided to stay for a while, since he saw a gelato stand from meeting up with their grandfather. On the way he was approach by a young adult age ranging from 20-25, short slight spiky blond hair.

"_Do you know where the Gelato stand is?_" Said the young man in a cheery voice. This young man which Godou will later know as Salvatore Doni King of sword, sixth Campione and an idiot but very cunning.

"_Yeah it's right around the corner_." Replied Godou.

"_Are you getting gelato as well?_" Said Godou in a friendly tone.

"_Yes, how about we go together?_" Said Doni with his cheery tone.

After this event, Godou's life spiral out of control meeting Divine beast, helping Doni against other Campione by strategizing his attack patterns since he is adept to it and can come up with good tactics and at the end of this holiday he ended up befriending Salvatore Doni even though his an idiot and Andrea Rivera a friend of Doni. And let's not forget due to the three man's adventure Godou received the legendary Shizuka wrath, poor Godou.

~flashback end~

After reminiscing Godou let out a loud and deep sigh. At the same time reaching back to his home. Opening the door he let the people know his back.

"I'm home!" said Godou loud enough to reach the occupants ear.

The diner at the Kusanagi household are uneventful, normal interaction from time to time. Well not until their grandfather said something to Godou. It turns out Ichirou borrowed an artefact from a lady who resides in Italy, Sardinia. Which needs to be returned. Even though his reluctant to do it fearing of the sudden return of Doni if he caught wind of him being in Italy, he followed his grandfather's request.

So, now we see Godou walking at the side road in Italy on his way to the train station going to Sardinia while looking at the Grimoire. However…

"_You there. Hand over that Grimoire your holding" _said the beautiful young lady in a red dress. She has a perfect proportion, very developed, blond hair although a little bit shorter than Godou. And at the same time pointing a knife on his face

"_Excuse me? Is this mugging?" _said Godou slightly confuse and unnerve at the sight of the knife.

"_Mu-Mugging! How rude!? I'm Erica Blandelli a knight from copper Black Cross. Now hand over that Grimoire!_" said the very flustered girl.

"_Oh, umm I'm Kusanagi Godou. And this thing? I can't give it to you, since it's not mine to begin with. I'm only here to return it even if you're from whatever knight you belong to." Said Godou quickly in retaliation without forgetting his manners._

"_To whom? And Copper Black Cross not 'Whatever knight'!_" said Erica, not believing Godou. Rummaging his pockets he took out a piece of paper with the information on it.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Oh and _it's Lucretia Zola" _answered Godou after reading the information again even though he already memorized it. Upon hearing the name of the person Godou mention his going to give the Grimoire to Erica's eyes widen a little bit.

"_You mean the Great witch of Sardinia?" _asked Erica still a bit shock.

"_Yeah, I think that's what they call her? The idiot mention someone like that as well now that I think about It." _said Godou recalling what Doni told him one time.

"Anyway, you're going to leave me- "said Godou but was cut off by a loud roar. Godou recognizing the phenomenon tried to get Erica away by pulling her to the opposite direction of the roar. However Erica being Erica retaliated.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _snaps Erica getting frustrated by the pull.

"_What do you think? I'm taking you and me away from that abomination!" _Godou yelled back while trying to figure out what to do. 'Ahh….Where is that idiot when you actually need him?' while his thinking this Erica pulled out of his grip.

"_I can take care of myself thank you. Besides its knight's job to protect the people" _said Erica full of authority.

"_Wait, you mean you're not joking about that knight thing?_" said Godou in disbelief and shock.

"_Of course, I do not lie! Any way you get out of here." Said Erica in a confident tone._

"_But-"_Godou tried to protest but once again got cut off by a screeching car and a loud voice calling for Erica. Erica then jumps off on the top of the car. Leaving Godou alone. Erica charge off to the direction of the divine beast. Godou being Godou couldn't allow himself leave Erica alone thus him started to run off chasing Erica to help. On the way to his destination he encountered a young boy who looks like 15 yrs. Old, who has shoulder length blue hair, green eyes and a small tattoo on his forehead. Upon seeing this boy Godou stops from his running but since he was running at full speed and fixated at the boy he didn't a large debris and trip over sending the Grimoire towards the foot of the said boy. The boy pick it up and address Godou.

"Art thee the possessor of this Grimoire?_" _said the boy in a calm demeanour.

"Hmm…you speak Japanese? No matter. Oh….yes I'm the owner of that Grimoire." Said Godou to the boy in a careful tone since he knows the disposition of the boy. Having met one before with Doni.

"Oh, it seem thy warrior know ones nature. Is it because of thy adventure with the God-slayer? Or thy recognised thee by meeting with ones kin? No matter. Here I'll lend it to thee. Warrior I expect a good fight." Said the boy but before Godou could respond he saw Erica flew by.

"What could that troublesome existence do to this Grimoire? And he expect me to FIGHT! 'sigh' DONI YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" said Godou lamenting to his destined fate. A few minutes later finishing cursing Doni for being away from his country, Godou dash through the alley going after Erica, who was on top of the roof. Godou then proceed to run to the near balcony to address Erica, upon arriving for some fortunate circumstances Erica was sent backwards by a powerful tornado which engulfing the divine beast which in shape of a giant boar. Godou then grab Erica before she could further hurt herself from the impact. Hours later the two was seen at the train station.

"So care to explain how you know the existence of a divine beast?" ask Erica who has a curiosity etch on her face. Godou did not mention his encounter with the Heretic God since he knows that Erica would throw a fit and let's face it Godou does not want to explain a lot of details concerning him and his connection to the magic world. Godou sigh loudly and then begun to explain his knowledge to Erica since he knows she wouldn't let it go and come on he was pointed a knife for crying out loud can you really avoid someone like that? NO!

"Well you see, a year ago me and my family came here in Italy for a holiday. And I met this guy whose connected to magic world; we started to hang-out, hang-out meaning me getting drag to wherever he was going then things started from there. And you should know the rest." Said Godou with finality.

"Then who's this person you're talking about?" Ask Erica in a suspicious tone.

"Eh? Umm…..I can't really say I promise not to tell without his concern." Said Godou which practically a lie which he hoped she'd buy. Erica on the other hand had been glaring at his face after that sentence. Trying to change the subject Godou began to ask about the train.

"So when do you think the train will come?" ask Godou in a merry tone trying to divert of Erica from himself. Still glaring at him, she answered.

"There's no train coming today. It only comes ones a week. That was…yesterday I believe. That's why I said I don't want to catch a train." Said Erica sitting up straight while closing her eyes.

"EH! That means this is a waste of time. And you didn't said anything. And why are you here anyway I already told you anything I know. Now shoo, shoo" Said Godou slightly irritated with his companion while emphasising his shooing with his hand. This gained Erica a big tick mark on her head.

"Oh, have you forgotten I can slice and dice you if I want to right now. Besides it's a knight's job looking after things such as Grimoire. I'll just make sure it didn't fall at the wrong hands and reach its rightful destination. Hmm…now that I think about it….." said Erica in irritated tone and the last part with a curious tone. Godou then begun have a cold sweat upon remembering that she has pointed a knife at him asking for the Grimoire as well as a shiver upon hearing her curious tone.

"W-W-What? What is it?" ask Godou slightly afraid of what the woman would do to him.

"Since you know about the magic world, you might just take that Grimoire for yourself." Said Erica in a playful tone knowing it irritated Godou to an extent.

"I would never do such a thing. Besides if this person is really a great witch or something there's no way I could escape. And one more thing I wouldn't have come to Italy in the first place." Godou retorted back.

"Hahahahahahah. I'm joking, calm down." Said Erica wiping the small tear from laughing at the corner of her eye.

"Anyway, please carry my bags. We'll be going by car." Said Erica after composing herself from laughing.

"And why would I do that?" retorted Godou not wanting to be a carrier of some ojou-sama.

"Does a man needs a reason to carry a lady's bags?" said Erica with a smile plaster on her face and very cheery tone.

SCREEECHHH! SCREEEEECHHHH! BANG! BANG! SCREEECHHHH! BEEEEEPPPP! SCREEECHHHH!

Godou getting out of the car breathing hard, inhaling deeper and exhaling deeper.

"I-I-I thought I'm going to die." Said Godou after much calming down. Erica then came out of the car.

"The only thing that Arianna is bad at is driving a car and making stew." Said Erica regarding her maid.

"So this is Lucretia house huh?" ask Godou towards Erica.

"Yeah." Erica responded

Looking at the gates, Erica and Godou could see a black cat sitting on top of the wall. Upon gaining the two's attention the cat then begun to speak.

"Hmm…A visitor? What do you want from here?" said the cat with a voice of a woman with a curious tone.

"Lucretia-sama we come here to deliver a package from Kusanagi Ichirou." Erica responded.

"Ichirou?" replayed in soft mumble.

The three Godou, Erica and Arianna then proceeded to enter the house upon gaining the rights of course. Upon reaching their destination while leaving Arianna outside the room. Godou was shock upon the looks of Lucretia. She looks extremely beautiful with her body that could put models to shame. She has a slender figure with a large bosom.

"Sorry about that, I know I shouldn't do things like that even though I could use magic." Said Lucretia in a calm and mature voice.

"No it's not a problem" replied Erica. Lucretia then looks up and gain a confuse look upon setting her eyes on Godou.

"What's wrong?" ask Lucretia towards Godou. On the other hand Godou was flustered and still shock.

"Nothing. It's just I heard stories from my grandfather about you, so I thought…..you know…" said Godou but could not finish his sentence trying not to be rude.

"Oh, true considering my age and all. But don't count me out yet. So how about it want to try this body? The night are still young." Said Lucretia with a playful and seductive tone. This flustered Godou.

"How dirty." Retorted Erica to the boy.

"Shut up!" responded Godou still flustered. Then they proceed to their main objective.

"Book of Prometheus huh. This brings back memories. But this will be troublesome. Many would want to get their hands on this." Said Lucretia back to her normal tone while slightly got a curious face towards the Grimoire since she felt a power inside it.

"So, what will you do with it?" Ask Erica in a hopeful tone.

"Hmm…Let's see? Boy did you meet anyone else before arriving here?" ask Lucretia towards Godou. This cause Godou to flinch back while having a cold sweat. Since he doesn't want to explain the declaration of the heretic god towards him and how he knows about heretic gods but he quickly compose himself not seeing the glint in Lucretia's eyes.

"Umm…now that I think about it. Yes I did meet a boy, but he talks weird." Responded Godou hoping it's enough for an answer.

"Hmm…very well then. I'll give it to you." Said Lucretia at the same time throwing the Grimoire towards Godou. This irritated Erica at the same time.

"Why would you give him that? He's only a beginner even if he knows the existence of a divine beast." Said Erica with an irritated tone. On the other hand Lucretia is still the same.

"It's because god wants him to have it. It's his fate." Said Lucretia. While Erica walk off the room stomping. After Erica left the room become awkwardly quite until Lucretia spoke again.

"I know your hiding something. No scratch that I know what you're hiding" said Lucretia with certainty. Gaining Godou to sweat under the gaze of the beautiful witch. After A few minute he finally give in telling her what conspire between him and the heretic god it also drags on to how he recognise a heretic god making Lucretia excited even more due to the story.

"You Godou, if you do manage to defeat the heretic god it might trigger the curse and you know what will happen then right. Since you're Lord Salvatore's friend." Said Lucretia with a solemn tone.

"I know. But if I don't do it many people will suffer and there's a chance that the heretic god would follow me and ended up dead. So might as well try. As for that idiot. Well he's an idiot worst possible outcome would be us fighting. Hah~ how troublesome." Said Godou in tired tone.

"Hahaha…You're something else you know that. Do you have any plan regarding your fight with this god?" said Lucretia asking Godou. Godou thought about it for a minute remembering the Grimoire he ask Lucretia about it.

"About this Book of Prometheus? How come it can store an Authority of a god?" said Godou.

"Very perceptive. You know the legend of Prometheus right? His a trickster. That book has the ability to steal a god's authority making it your own." said Lucretia in a playful tone.

"Trickster huh? Hmm…Do you know what Authority in this book and who is the Heretic god that I met?" said Godou asking Lucretia. This gains Lucretia another glint in her eyes. She's liking him more and more as they converse.

"The Authority in this book is the white stallion. Do you want me to proceed or to you know who you're against with?" said Lucretia in her calm tone. After pondering the small information and searching his memory of it he realize who the heretic god is. This gains Godou a good plan.

"No. I got it. I know what to do. I just need to figure out how to make him use the warrior. By the way Ms Lucretia, can I really use this book?" said Godou towards Lucretia with a worried tone. Since he really is a beginner in magic even though his been with Doni and Andrea all he did was strategize their attack pattern.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, it is your destiny after all." Said Lucretia with a hard conviction.

"I'm going to check on Erica. Thank you Ms Lucretia." Said Godou in a polite way.

"No, no it should be me thanking you. After all you've given me quite an entertainment." Lucretia replied back with a small chuckle. Godou then proceed to where Erica is, which has been drinking wine presumably since she got out of the room. Since right now she's talking to a metal mask display.

"Hey! I said pour me some more! Why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't speaking? Do you think I can't hold my liquor huh? Godou pour me some! Hurry Up!" Erica barrage the mask with lots of question.

"You know, that's not me right? Besides I've been talking with Ms Lucretia the whole time." Godou retorted.

"Why is your face the same for an hour now? Why aren't responding to my orders? (Flick) OUCH! What's your head made of? Why aren't accepting your punishment?" Erica stares at the makes intently.

"That's it you need to be punished even more" Erica retorted.

"Sigh~ like I said that's not me! And stop drinking you had enough!" Yelled Godou becoming quite irritated with Erica's antics.

"No! No! No! Pour me some more!" replied Erica. This cause Godou to twitch his left eye. Seeing no other alternative controlling Erica he called for the maid.

"Ms Arianna!" Yelled Godou. However the said maid is also drunk.

"Ms Arianna he said. Hahaha" Arianna yelled back from the staircase. Few moments later the two drunk finally passed out. Godou then carried them to their respective rooms. First was Arianna, then Erica while he's carrying Erica to her room, Godou was thinking of a strategy to make the heretic god use the warrior, since he knows the characteristic of the said god. It was Verethragna, god of light and victory able to change to his ten forms, The Bull, The Bird of Prey, The Tempest, The Ram, The Boar, The Camel, The White Stallion, The Goat, The Youth and The Warrior. He knows the warrior is what he needed to defeat Verethragna, since the warrior or the Golden sword has the ability to through the gods' divinity and slay them, he read it once by accident when he was looking up about gods when he was with Doni who was seeking to fight Vulcan. When he reach the room he stop his track of thoughts and tried to wake Erica up so she could get herself ready for bed, but the said girl was really drunk.

"Arianna, help me unzip the back of my dress." Said Erica not knowing that it was Godou who's with her since she's half asleep and drunk. Godou could help but be flustered and gulp to the sudden request he tried to protest but Erica just insisted strongly.

"Unzip my dress now!" said the girl stubbornly. Godou reach to the zipper of her dress and gulp while unzipping the dress. After her dress comes off Godou drop Erica to bed but she's not even trying to get herself position in the correct way not to mention that she's only in her underwear which makes it worst for Godou. Him being Gentleman that he is, turns his head away while placing a blanket over Erica's body. Finishing his task he let a big sigh out and proceeded to head to the other room to rest however, the door to the room was locked and he could not get out. Godou started to panic thinking all the possible experience he would get in the morning upon the awakening of the blonde beauty he couldn't help but shiver, so he yelled for Lucretia to open the door but no came. On the other room Lucretia couldn't help herself let a small laugh.

"Fufufu…I see potential similar to your Grandfather, well with the ladies that is. So do your best boy." Said Lucretia in a playful tone while retrieving the key from the black cat and petting the said cat.

"MS LUCRETIA!" yelled Godou in despair.

Morning came and….

BANG! Godou received a punch in his face and fall backwards, while trying to reason with Erica.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" said Godou in pleading tone.

"Of course you didn't, because if you did I would have break your neck on my sleep. But you know you've seen and touched Erica Blandelli's body and engrave it to your retina. For that you shall receive punishment worse than death! "said Erica in an angry but still containing her anger just a little bit with a flush of red on her face due to embarrassment while covering herself with a blanket.

"I swear it's just mis- "tried to reply Godou but a huge thunder interrupted him. 'BOOM!'

After they fix themselves they look outside for the source or in this case the phenomenon.

"It rarely rains here in Sardinia meaning?" said Erica in a worried tone. A few seconds later the two could spot a giant being walking close by. Erica recognising the figure she stops it at its tracks.

"Please wait my lord!" yelled Erica to the heretic god.

"Hmm? How insolent of you human to have stopped me from advancing?" said the god giving his attention to the human girl.

"I apologise from my rudeness. But From what I can tell, you're great Melqart, king of gods who was worshiped by Phoenician in the ancient times." Said Erica

"Oh? I'm impress that there still a commendable human who knows who I am? Hahaha Correct human I am Melqart the god who was once king of this island-no, the entire ocean!" Replied Melqart. But after finishing his introduction he was strike by lightning.

"Hmm? Still as annoying as ever with his shape shifting. I must go." Said Melqart while turning around and walking away.

"Since Melqart Manifested, that means?" Erica mumbling to herself, Godou on the other hand was thinking of how lady luck fall upon him. He was now thinking for making a deal with Melqart and it could succeed. He was stop from his thought by Erica.

"I must go. Godou you stay here, it's going to be dangerous." Said Erica towards Godou while she magically change her clothing that suit for combat.

"Wait? What are going to do?" ask Godou

"I must stop the gods from fighting. Since Melqart is one of the strongest Mediterranean gods, if I don't stop them this Island would be disappear." Said Erica.

"But how will you stop them?" said Godou in a worried tone. Erica looks away for a bit but compose herself quickly.

"It's a knight's job to protect the lands and its people." replied Erica.

"I'm coming with you." Said Godou.

"But –"Erica tried to reason but Godou cut her off.

"My decision is final "said Godou with strong conviction in his voice.

"Suit yourself." Said Erica.

The two then followed Melqart by a car. Erica on the roof while Godou sitting beside Arianna who is driving. Just then they could see a shadow of a large bird on the ground, Godou look up but could not see anything.

"A god's avatar. They're reuniting again to become one once again." Said Erica from the top of the car. On the other hand two being are facing each other one is a giant being Melqart and the other is a young boy which Godou met earlier.

"It's been a while Melqart." Said the boy.

"I've been waiting for this day to come, "

"Verethragna" Melqart and Godou said his name together. This gains Erica's attention make her eyes widen a bit, since she didn't know the other heretic god but Godou did.

"How did you know?" said Erica in a shock tone.

"The ancient Persian warlord and god of light. The Bull, The Bird of Prey, The Tempest, The Ram, The Boar, The Camel, The White Stallion, The Goat, The Youth and The Warrior. These ten reincarnation belongs to the invisible warlord, the victory." Explain Godou. Also thinking about the power held within the Grimoire he holds. After hearing Godou Erica leap off the roof of the car. And leap towards the two heretic gods at the same time changing her beloved sword Cuore de Leone to a shield. Back to the two heretic gods.

"Hmm…it seems that the wounds you received from our last duel have not yet healed." Said Verethragna in a calm voice.

"You would be conceited to revive me just to have a worthy opponent? I will not overlook such audacity just because I'm wounded!" replied Melqart.

"I am looking forward to it." Said Verethragna with a huge smirk on his face. Lifting his arm he gather the remaining of his reincarnation the only one missing is the white stallion which is within the book of Prometheus.

"With I have all but one of the incarnation." Said Verethragna facing Melqart once again. Melqart got his right club ready to strike Verethragna but was stop by Erica placing magic circle between the two gods to gain their attention.

"Please wait!" Yelled Erica to the two.

"Oh, that witch?" said Verethragna.

"I plead to you to kindly cease this battle!" Said Erica in a strong voice.

"This land is now our battle field for our ultimate fight! Cease these nonsense human!" replied Melqart.

"Please, Gods have mercy!" said Erica pleadingly.

"Witch, I find your dauntless spirit against gods admirable. However….Know thy place" said Verethragna, then command lightning to strike Erica, seeing the attack she jump backwards dodging the lightning and another and another; after the fourth lightning strike it struck the shield which flew out of Erica's hands further away from her. Looking up another lightning strike came but before she could be struck by it Godou tackle her out of the way.

"Godou." Erica addresses Godou. This action gains Verethragna attention to Godou.

"The boy who's friends with the god-slayer." Mumble Verethragna. While the two got up and head towards for cover close to Melqart. When he was sure that he was close enough to Melqart he stops from running and addresses the said god.

"Melqart!" yelled Godou, which gains Melqart attention.

"In this tablet holds the power of Verethragna, the white stallion! What do you think? Would you team up with me? If you protected us he won't be able to complete himself." Said Godou with a strong conviction. In truth he hasn't even thinking what he's saying it just came up instinctively.

"Do you intend to use me, a god?" replied Melqart towards Godou.

"Hehehe…this is also the first time I've negotiated with a god. But it's not a bad deal right." Said Godou while chuckling a little bit and with a huge smirk on his face. This statement made Melqart laugh hard.

"Fine! You amuse me Human!" said Melqart and swing his left club towards Verethragna.

"It seems my prognosis are correct. Warrior Friend of the god-slayer! So, let's have some fun!" said Verethragna towards Godou. Verethragna raise his arm and shot a lightning towards Godou. Setting her curiosity aside Erica called out to Godou seeing a lightning coming towards him.

"Godou!" yelled Erica.

But it was stop by a barrier, from coming closer. Verethragna gain an unamused face and turned towards Melqart who now was laughing.

"Some divine protection for you. Be grateful human!" Said Melqart.

"So, Godou what are you going to do now?" turning to Godou Erica asked.

"I don't know this is as far as I initially planned and I haven't paid much attention to my strategy up to this point. Which kind of weird for me now that I think about it." Replied Godou.

"What? "Said Erica in disbelief.

"Now, everything's up to chance from here on out to fall for my initial plan." Said Godou.

"And that is?" asked Erica with curiosity.

"You'll see." Replied Godou with a smile on his face.

"How can you just smile through this situation? Is it because you're friend with a god-slayer?" said Erica solemnly.

"Who knows? Even I can't understand, when I'm with that idiot I haven't felt like this." Said Godou.

"Idiot? Don't tell me your friend with the Italy's Campione Lord Salvatore?" said Erica in a shock tone.

"Yeah, that idiot." Replied Godou casually.

"I can't believe this. So you have known the existence of heretic gods and you made me explain them at car on the way here?" said Erica a bit irritated.

"In my defence, I couldn't really understand your explanation. Since I've been fending for my life in that ride!" Godou retorted. Their conversation was interrupted by Verethragna.

"As expected from my chosen as well as being a god-slayers friend." Verethragna voice out.

"However, it's not enough to defeat me!" Said Verethragna. Once again raising his arm he summoned the golden sword. On the other hand Melqart swung down his right club but missed Verethragna. Flying faster towards the barrier colliding with it with his sword.

"It's here." Mumbled Godou to himself. But Erica heard it. She was about to ask but was interrupted by the following event.

"That bothersome golden sword." Said Melqart with small irritation.

"Golden sword. If I'm not mistaken that sword has the ability to cut through divinity itself." Said Erica looking at Godou's smirking face.

"A sword that takes away the divinity of a god and reduces him to a mere mortal. Godou your waiting him to use this aren't you?" said Erica towards Godou. Erica was paid by Godou with wider smile.

"The Olden king and the human who seek to defeat me, entertain me further!" said Verethragna furthering to plunge the sword deeper to the barrier.

"Godou, what are you waiting for? Use the Grimoire!" said Erica in a bit of panic.

"I'm waiting for the right time?" replied Godou

"You're a fool you know that?" said Erica with a serene tone and smiling beautifully.

"You remind me of Epimetheus." Said Erica.

"Hey! I'm not a foolish. I'm actually smart, you know." Godou retorted.

"Idiot." Said Erica. Closing in on Godou she lean forward and peck Godou in the cheek.

"What was that for?" said Godou, gaining a blush on his face.

"That was a good luck charm. Go break a leg." Said Erica. Godou nods at Erica and at the same time Verethragna broke the barrier and Godou unleash the white stallion from the Grimoire going straight for Verethragna who could not move fast enough from his spot and was struck by the flaming stead. Godou on the other hand was sent backwards.

"Godou!" Yelled Erica with worry, while running towards him.

"I shall not be defeated by my own incarnation!" said Verethragna struggling from the flames that engulfing him. What he didn't know is that Godou stole his sword from him. Godou regains his footing albeit a little bit wobbly look towards Verethragna.

"Godou." Said Erica with worry. But Godou smiled towards her direction.

"I stole it. I successfully stole his golden sword." Said Godou with excitement in his voice. Upon hearing this Verethragna look at the sword in his hand which fades away from his grasp.

"What should I do now? How?" yelled Godou towards Erica. Blushing Erica approach Godou who in turn took one step back. Erica grab his neck and face making Godou blush as well. Closing her eyes Erica proceed to kiss Godou who has a shock look towards her. But in actual fact Erica was transferring information to Godou regarding how to use the sword and more information regarding Verethragna. At the same time the two of them where engulf on a golden energy which expands throughout the field. Godou looking at his surrounding from the corner of his eyes he could see countless golden sword rising from the ground. Then all the golden swords then started to point towards their intended target, one sword flew fast towards Verethragna and struck him in the chest making Verethragna look down with a widen eyes where he was struck and the flames surrounding him intensified. With Godou and Erica; Godou was leaning to Erica for support holding the golden sword while watching the end of Verethragna.

'_He is a supreme ruler.'_

'_He alone holds the capacity to kill a celestial being,'_

'_And thus commands their divine powers.'_

'_He is a lord.'_

'_A being who holds the ability to kill a deity,'_

'_Thus dominates the mortals on earth.'_

'_He is a demon lord.'_

'_Amongst the humans inhabiting earth,'_

'_None have the power to oppose him.'_

'_This man is none other than Campione!'_

Having done its purpose, the golden world full of golden sword faded. And Godou losing strength and fall over from Erica's grasp. Erica then place Godou's head on her lap. Godou barely awake look at Verethragna still engulf with flames. Erica then spoke.

"I've given you the key to unlock the golden sword through that kiss. And because of that you were able to use the sword, Godou, striking Verethragna with a finishing blow." Said Erica to Godou. Verethragna then chuckle a little bit.

"Splendid. Splendid, my good warrior." Said Verethragna

"Verethragna." Mumble Godou not having enough strength to speak.

"You were a friend of a God-slayer and a good warrior. And now. You are a god-slayer who has taken the god of victory's Authority. Remain stronger than any other! Remain Undefeated until the day we fight again! Don't even lose to your God-slayer friend!" Said Verethragna with a strong conviction. As he finishes Verethragna turn to Dust leaving the incarnation floating towards Godou. This is the last memory he remembered since he lose consciousness.

Erica looking at Godou's face she could see that despite all of the dirt in his face all the scrapes and wounds he sustained upon being sent backwards to the ground and the injury that the use of the book of Prometheus that was inflicted on him are now gone. The injury healed instantly, leaving Godou with a satisfied sleeping face. Godou's body has already acquire a vitality and recovery that surpassed a human and approach a level similar to the gods.

"The seventh Campione is born!" murmured Erica to herself with a trembling voice. Watching the newly born Campione, she spoke in a soft tone.

"I don't know if you know this already or not but, the sacred ritual to be reborn as a Campione, came from Prometheus younger brother Epimetheus and his wife Pandora, the incident when the box containing all disasters and shred of hope was opened." Said Erica, still watching his face.

While Godou still on Erica's lap lying down his head, Erica took this opportunity to wipe the dirt and sweat on Godou's face using her handkerchief. While Erica spoke about the subject of gods.

"Prometheus' name means 'one who thought ahead,' in other words, the sage with foresight. Conversely, Epimetheus means 'one who thought afterwards,' in other words, the fool who only regretted in hindsight after taking action first." Said Erica pausing for a breather then continued.

"Only a fool would receive the grace of Epimetheus. I don't know if you're telling the truth being smart, well considering the fact that you have handled the situation amazingly you could be but a sane person would not fight a god one on one without thinking of the consequences. Or maybe you got influenced by Lord Salvatore. I should have explained that to you just now. Therefore, Campiones are also known as 'Epimetheus' illegitimate children.' In other words the son of the fool, a most fitting title, you big idiot." Said Erica in a scolding manner. She could use this time to scold him as long as she wants. Since she knows that in the future, were he became a harsh tyrant, approaching him like she is doing now would be utterly impossible. No if such a time arrive. She would definitely be responsible for resisting, for she felt responsible for him became born as a King.

However…..this would be an impossible future. For now he would definitely facing a life of unimaginable conflict and hardship much worse than what he could have dealt with while being around their adventure's with Salvatore Doni, since instead of him being on the sidelines he would be on the front and centre of it instead. And whether he desired peace or seek adventure of his own, the world or the magi, and especially the gods, none of them will leave him alone.

"Fine, this is enough, when the time comes I will accompany you a little longer. I felt partly responsible for your gaining this kind of body which could have been prevented, and I am a bit concerned about your affairs. Of course, it also depends on whether you plead for my assistance with sincerity or not." Said Erica finishing her scolding on Godou. Of course she knew that he could not hear her, but beginning just now she had a sort of unbelievable feeling, and she didn't want to stay silent.

"So, Kusanagi Godou, hurry and wake up. The Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross, the peerless Erica Blandelli is waiting for you to awaken, oh? I won't forgive you for making me wait, oh?" said Erica but this voice was extremely soft.

She couldn't fathom why she's acting like this. Wasting time doing things for Godou. But she just regarded this as a whim, thinking that on the long road of life, taking a small detour should have no significant effect on the whole. So the birth of the youngest [King], she will continue observing for a while. It was in this moment that Erica made her decision.

On the other hand, appearing in the sky over the hole was a mass of black clouds, surrounded by flashing lightning, and the wind was blowing vortices.

"King Melqart, you have appeared?" said Erica looking at the black clouds.

"Hoho, indeed. That brat's rebirth has concluded successfully. I can feel a God-slayers presence. His body exudes a presences of my enemy, the ancient warrior!" said Melqart in excited tone of voice. Which was coming from the black cloud. Since the battle begun between Godou and Verethragna when his protection was destroyed, Melqart retreated back to allow the two to fight each other.

"So King, are you going to fight the new Campione now?" asked Erica towards the black cloud addressing Melqart.

"Foolish words! I am the king of the gods, the great warrior, and the strongest hunter who slays dragons! How could I possibly do something so despicable towards a newborn little brat?!" said Melqart which he announce loudly seeing Erica face the black shadow proudly. Then he announced anther in the same tone of voice.

"Pass these words to him when he wakes up! Your first enemy was the war god Verethragna, the second one is me—Melqart! Very soon I will recover all my power. When that time comes, take the place of that war god, my spears of fury will be aimed at you! Polish your sword and wait for my arrival!" said Melqart towards Erica. Boom! As a gust of violent wind began to blow, the black cloud flew away like lightning. This shows that Melqart left the premises, leaving Erica and Godou.

"What a luck, being targeted by such a crude god." Said Erica watching Godou's peaceful sleeping face.

"No other way, I will guard you for a while then. You owe me, and I will make you pay me back well. Even if you are a [King], debts have to be settled. Be prepared, Kusanagi Godou!" exclaimed Erica.

To Be Continued...


End file.
